<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rhymes with Shook Her by kaybella</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27981903">Rhymes with Shook Her</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaybella/pseuds/kaybella'>kaybella</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>If you give a Ship a Group Chat... [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Andy earned that dedication and deserves several assorted fruit baskets, BDSM, Blow Jobs, BoNfire Week 2020, Book of Nile, Consensual Kink, Cunnilingus, Dom Booker, Escort Booker, F/M, Foot Fetish, Foot Massage, Good, Grad Student Nile Freeman, Indy Freeman is the best and worst brother simultaneously, Jay is that awesome ex that we all deserve, Jewish Booker, Jewish Booker | Sebastien le Livre, Jewish Character, Kink Negotiation, Massage, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Female Clothed Male, Nile has lost control of the one Braincell, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Not!Fic, POV Alternating, Painplay, Praise Kink, Tickling, We all deserve SavagexFenty, as a method of teasing, because himbo rights do not extend to being a shitty partner, no beta we die like the old guard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:02:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27981903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaybella/pseuds/kaybella</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is brought to you by autocorrect, questionable delivery services, holiday clapbacks over the deviled eggs, and the worms that live in the mud that grad students refer to as their “brains.”</p><p>AKA Booker the Happy Hooker Not!Fic</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Nile Freeman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>If you give a Ship a Group Chat... [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Book of Nile Collection!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rhymes with Shook Her</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For BoNFire Week Day 4: Krampusnacht + Christmas/Naughty+Nice<br/>Predictable smut theming is predictable<br/>I am but a Simple Ace with moderate BDSM experience, if you see anything wildly out of line, please don't hesitate to let me know. Way to many ppl get info from fic for me to be comfortable with leaving error in a work like this.</p><p>This is as will probably always be the case, the fault of the BoN Group Chat on tunglr.hell, Specifically<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterEquinox/pseuds/WinterEquinox"> @WinterEquinox</a>   who informed me <i>personally</i> about her phone's habit of turning Booker into hooker. The consequence of that is 11k of words and porn<br/>Also <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevermindirah/pseuds/nevermindirah"> @nevermindirah</a> for being a beautiful and informative resource for the Jewish Booker Headcanon that now lives in my head delightfully rent free </p><p>This is absolutely unbetas I finished like 30 minutes ago and need to release it in to the word to feel peace in my heart and soul again. So uh yeah sorry about those verb tenses</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nile has been working her ass off with grad school. She hasn't had time for a good healthy relationship since she broke up with her girlfriend 2 years ago and she’s finally at the point where she can see the light at the end of the Tunnel of Academia. But she’s tense as hell and she’s pent up and she just needs to get LAID.</p><p> </p><p>It's just before all the various winter holidays though and the few friends with benefits she still could get away with making a pass at are already out of town. A friend and fellow grad student Andy mentions an escort service of sorts to her, technically it's all kink based but most of the people that work there offer “full service” too. Andy and her wife apparently use the service for threesomes. Nile is intrigued and takes the info more out of curiosity than anything. The whole getting laid thing is getting to be more trouble than it's worth for her right now maybe. </p><p> </p><p>But still she goes ahead and checks out the service’s website. She’s a little worried about the cost, but she knows Andy and Quynh well enough to know that if they’re willing to shell out this kinda cash, especially  more than once, it's gonna be worth it. A cursory look shows that the service definitely has it’s shit together, yucks, yums, hard limits, test results for everyone listed and an option for clients to provide their own via a doctor...</p><p> </p><p>Nile has a good sense of what she’s into, she’s always been the more dominant partner in her relationships, but right now she has no interest in that sort of dynamic, because yeah she's horny as hell but she’s also tired to her freaking bones and she doesn't feel like being in charge of anyone’s anything. In fact, she could maybe even go for a little bit of feeling powerless, just having someone who could pick her up, move her around, take what they want and…yeah</p><p> </p><p>So she’s starting to build a bit of a fantasy of what she wants and she’s scrolling through the website which is set up kinda like a catalog, how surreal. She ignores all the ticky boxes about aesthetics for the most part though she does check the box for muscular and after that men, because why not feed the fantasy a bit more? She hesitates over picking a dedicated Dom though, and decides on someone versatile, probably better for this kind of thing she figures. </p><p> </p><p>One of the profiles that populates after her selections mentions art and historical restoration which catches her eye because, huh? And apparently this guy does the full escort gamut, the more she reads on his profile the more she almost just wants to talk to him cuz damn, he's just down for anything it seems like. He looks hot as fuck, built like a brick shit house, he might be a bit older but he wears it well… She’s not quite convinced but then she sees a little promo flag at the under his pictures “Hourly rates start after your first orgasm 😉*” and it's a gimmick, it's absolutely a gimmick but his grin in the last picture on his profile looked a little wicked and she always been weak for people whose hair does the falling into their face thing and yeah, She books Booker, leaving a snarky comment about his name with her reservation for that night since he has an open block before she can think twice about it, and goes to call her doctor and pray that Dr. McCoy doesn't shade her to hell and back for this.</p><p> </p><p>So by the time that evening rolls around Nile is freaking out because <em> she ordered, she reserved,  oh god why did she do this, its a person not a fucking entrée. </em> Holy shit this was the worst idea, Grad school has clearly rotted her normal person brain just like Dizzy swore it would.</p><p> </p><p>So when Booker gets to her that evening she's a little bit frazzled but he’s a professional so he absolutely smooths over it. The woman is gorgeous, her apartment smells like actual fresh cookies or something and weed and the front room is obviously an academic warzone. He has a pretty good idea of what he’s working with and is in full on the job seduction mode, here for Your Pleasure but in like a himbo chill way that he’s hoping will start to put her at ease. He’s pleased to see it doesn’t look like she tried to dress up over much; loose shirt, <em> very long leg </em> gings, so he doesn’t think she’s wound <em> too </em> tight about this. He’s got no problem with the things she asked for in her reservation, some manhandling, rough sex, she asked very plainly to be worn out but that doesn't really seem like it suits the anxious vibes that Niles putting off so he slides into Soft Dom mode.</p><p>  </p><p>He closes the door behind himself, says hi all the basic shit, asks her about the bomb that seems to have gone off in the living room and she explains a bit about her thesis, rambly and a bit disjointed in the way that people who have been deep diving on something for too long can be</p><p> </p><p>Nile knows when someone is trying to keep her from freaking out, people have a way of not quite condescending to her and acting like they expect her to lash out if they move the wrong way. To Booker’s (<em> Booker The Hooker </em> a voice in her head unhelpfully singsongs) credit he’s not that bad about it but still Nile knows when someone is Trying to Handle her, and tells him as much. But she expects him to be caught off balance by her bluntness or ask her what he should do instead. </p><p> </p><p>That is not what happens. </p><p> </p><p>What happens is his posture changes, he prowls himself into her space and Nile for all that she was ready to get pissed off a split second before can't bring herself to step back, whatever just changed in his demeanor has her pinned in place as surely as if she was up against a wall and he leans down to her ear and reminder her that she Very Specifically asked to be Handled and maybe she should let him. Nile wants to snort because that's definitely A Line but her wires are clearly crossed because she shudders instead.</p><p>The Service is v. thorough in its appointment making, each escort gets a full rundown of the clients desires, so Booker walked in the room knowing everything that Nile was willing to tell and she’s sure that he could infer more but in retrospect she feels like she was definitely sorta kinda regrettably easy after that. But Booker was <em> looming </em> and also he was <em> right </em>, and there was some very intense eye contact happening. Nile had to look up to his face. She wasn't short  but he was filling her vision  just the same. The breadth of his shoulders made her want to throw her legs over them yesterday so pulling his face to hers was the obvious choice to make sure that would happen faster. </p><p>He was maybe literally herding Nile towards her bedroom and for a split second she was confused about how he even knew which way to go, before she realized that she was definitely the one walking backwards and flushed. Booker groaned against her neck like he could feel the heat. Nile was definitely leading him here and she could have sworn it took longer to get from the front door to her room but it felt like she had been kissing him for far too short a time to be bumping into the bed already but here they were. There really wasn't much point in overthinking anymore. Booker’s mouth trailed towards her neck and as he began sucking bruises into her skin she reached for his belt but she was barely able to pull it loose of the first loop before he caught her hands.</p><p>Nile bit her lip as Booker stepped back from her, determined not to make a sound at the loss of his body heat, and she must have missed the sound of him speaking under the rush of blood and the thudding of her pulse in her eardrums. When she didn't react fast enough the smirking look slid back onto Booker’s as he repeated himself:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Take your clothes off, and get on the bed </em>
</p><p>Nile swallowed and found her voice enough to ask why </p><p>Booker looked bemused at that and she said<em> I feel like I'm doing a lot of work for someone who’s not supposed to be in control </em></p><p>At that Booker pulled her back to his body and Nile was anticipating … something other than being turned to face her bed and having the oversized shirt she was wearing pulled up over her head.<em> Because I want to touch you </em> Booker murmured close to her ear and then he was crowding into her further pushing Nile onto the bed. His <em> (big </em>) hands were at her ribcage now and Nile let him push her until she was face first  on the bed and she was holding her breath but his hands didn’t reach for the clasp of her bra. They settled at her hips and started working at the tense muscles of her lower back. Nile was about to protest, but his hands started working at a spot that had been driving her crazy, and she figured she might as well let this happen. She wasn't paying yet right? Might as well take a free massage.</p><p> </p><p>Time slid away from Nile as Booker's hands ran over her back and then shoulders. He pressed a kiss to the top of her neck as he started kneading the muscle there and Nile couldn't suppress a shiver or the moan that even she could tell sounded different from the sounds she had been making as he worked her over so far. She must have gone stiff too, because his voice was suddenly at her ear telling her to <em> Relax </em> sounding gravel rough and silk soft. Nile let out the breath that she was holding and Booker resumed his work at her neck and then started massaging his way back down.</p><p>Bookers hands are resting just under her hips and Nile preemptively goes to roll over and shift further up the bed and her eyes have fluttered shut but she can feel damn near the smugness radiating off of him and she mutters a breathy <em> Shut up </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I'm just glad you don't feel like you're having to work too hard anymore </em>
</p><p>Nile huffs and is about to say more when his hands creep under the waistband of her leggings and she feels him sink to his knees between her legs and her breath catches in the center of her chest and instead of making a sound she just lifts her hips for him</p><p> </p><p>And Nile was wild nervous right? And she was in and out of her closet like ten times because what do you wear for shit like this even??? And in the end she didn’t wanna look like an  overdressed idiot and went for loungewear cuz the entire point of it is look good+be comfy right??? But she completely forgot that while she’d been flirting with the idea of something sexy or fancy or flirty she’d changed her underwear to match because Nile Freeman is nothing if not thorough.</p><p> </p><p>So now Nile’s laid out on her back in her <a href="https://www.savagex.com/shop/savage-not-sorry-half-cup-bra-with-lace-ba2042966-5210-10724683?psrc=featured_categories_savage_not+sorry"> SavagexFenty </a> best and she can feel Bookers breath against her crotch and when she chances a look at him, his face is still smug and mirthful, but his eyes are doing something else entirely as they roam over her and she drops her head back before their eyes lock again because she’s not entirely sure how she would react under that gaze. Her skin feels like it's on fire as it is. </p><p> </p><p>She feels more than hears him breath a <em> Nice </em> against her thigh and she’s holding her breath again anticipating his touch but instead Booker’s hands go back to work, pressing into the muscles of her thighs, and caressing down to her knees and calves.</p><p> </p><p>Nile tries to warn him before he starts to massage her feet because she’s ticklish as hell and that is Not Going to Work, she<em> knows </em> from experience. But Nile doesn't get the chance because when his hands start kneading at her feet the ticklish sensation made her jerk but Booker didn't let go, and Nile thought she was going to scream but all that came out was an agonized gasp because the feeling was jolting and dragging up her legs and this was New and Harsh but fuck <em> it felt Good </em> and Nile didn’t even realize that she had stopped trying to pull away was instead pushing her foot into Booker’s hands, which obligingly pushed into her arch and Nile tasted blood before she knew she was biting her lip. </p><p> </p><p>Nile was acutely aware of how wet she had gotten by this point though and while there was a tiny part of her that was apparently still capable of feeling embarrassment, she was mostly torn never wanting it to stop and wanting Booker inside of her where she felt molten hot and she had been ready for him 15 minutes ago but now…. Now Nile was starting to feel frantic and helpless under his hands. Booker’s hands gentled on her right foot and he pressed a kiss into the arch and Niles hips twitched and her hands <em> ached </em>, god she needed him to come back so she could touch him.</p><p> </p><p>Then Booker started on her left foot and Nile wanted to scream. She did scream eventually, arching her back against the intensity of the pleasure and she was never ever ever going to be able to make jokes about anyone's “foot things” again.</p><p> </p><p>When Booker was finished massaging Nile’s feet, God that word was too nice, He had been torturing her, Niles thighs were starting to shake he kissed his way back up her legs stroking the outsides of her thighs like she was just restless instead of going increasingly spare with need. </p><p> </p><p>Nile was beyond ready, gasping <em> Yes </em> and <em> God please </em> and <em> I just need a little more </em> , <em> Please Booker, Fuck please Fuck me. </em> He stopped at the juncture of her thighs and shifted forward into her, the bridge of his nose pressing up against her and his breath gusting over her cunt where she was soaked and he knew, fuck he could feel it, and he was looking at her and Nile wanted to scream and cry and die because she knew <em> exactly </em> what he was about to do it was all over his face. Booker pressed a kiss against her heat, dragging his tongue over the sopping lace that was covering her and then the next kiss that he laid on her was just under her belly button because he was an awful person and Nile was going to die before she got to come. That was obviously the catch here.</p><p> </p><p>Nile can't quite believe how strung out she sounds when she demands that Booker needs to stop teasing her and she threads her hands through his hair, gripping and pushing to put him where she needs him. Booker gasps against her hip but he barely goes anywhere and then his hands are pulling her wrists away and <em> For someone who isn't supposed to be in control you’re very demanding </em></p><p> </p><p>He’s stretched out over her for a moment, pinning her hands over her head and Nile can want to die over it later (tomorrow morning to be exact) but right now she’s desperate for anything it feels like he’s been touching her for hours and she’s a live wire, wrapping her leg over the back of his and tilting her hips into his thigh for a little friction, for anything. </p><p> </p><p>Booker makes a sound between a groan and a growl and switches to using one hand to keep both of her wrist over here head and pushes her hips back to the bed with his free hand</p><p><em> Nu-uh Greedy </em>, Nile hisses and can feel the flush of heat spreading down her chest and up her neck because he just called her Greedy in the same tone that someone else might call her Baby or Sweetheart, and she did not expect that to get her wet. But Nile can’t deny how much she's dripping and she's going to be a mess when Booker finally gets her fucking panties off.</p><p> </p><p><em> How about this; if you behave I’ll be sure to give you the fucking that you ordered soon </em> He says it with his face mashed in to the side of her chest as his mouth leaves a wet path up to her right nipple. Booker teases the tip with his teeth and Nile cant hold back the needy sound she makes at all, because her tits have always been wildly sensitive in general and right now the feeling of his teeth against them shoots to her core like lightning. The hand that was holding her hips down ghosts up her ribs to her other breast and just like with her feet the ticklish sensation rolls over her chest in overwhelming waves leaving her chest heaving for air that she can't seem to get enough of anymore.  Nile is shaking under the combined sensations of Booker’s hand tickling over her sides and under her breasts while his mouth continues to suck and bite and her  right side. It feels like every time she tries to breath in his fingers come up to pinch and pull at her left tit and Nile is begging because she doesn't know what else to do, she just knows that she needs to come and that this isn’t enough.</p><p> </p><p>By the time Booker bites his way back across Nile’s hips and thighs to finally get his mouth on her, Nile was over wrought and overwhelmed. His hands were too big and he was only using one of them but seemed like they were everywhere or maybe he just was. Somehow he was everywhere but where she needed him though. His head was finally between her legs; licking through her folds and sucking at her clit but Nile <em> was </em> greedy. She wanted Booker everywhere all at once and he wasn't listening to her, but then again Nile wasn’t sure she was actually using her words anymore. The sounds coming out of her were starting to sound more like little sobs at this point. </p><p> </p><p>Nile felt wrecked and a little out of her body and so confused because she felt like putty melting into the bed her back and shoulders were more loose than they had been in months but the rest of her was winding tighter and higher like a rollercoaster tracking uphill. </p><p> </p><p>And he wasn’t silent at all, he was either an amazing actor or he was really genuinely enjoying eating her out. Nile could feel hums and groans of what was at least appreciation if not satisfaction vibrating into her core from his mouth. The sound and sensation were enough to make her try and buck into his face even as he kept her hips in place. </p><p> </p><p>She suddenly remembered that she had hands and unclenched them from the pillow over her head where Booker had been keeping them pinned(when had he even let go?) to thread through his hair again. Booker reacted, sucking hard at her clit and her hands tightened against his head and he moaned against her loud enough to for Nile to hear him (through the haze of pleasure?) but the pressure did not let up at all, the vibration didn’t stop and he had gotten three fingers into her and some point and Nile’s back arched up as the onslaught broke over her. She flew over the top<em> finally </em> and as the fall started, another nonsense thought: <b> <em>Now</em> </b> <em> is when I start paying?! </em></p><p> </p><p>Nile shuddered her eyes back open and Now, God now she was Getting the Fucking That She Ordered. His hands were bruising at her hips and she was so swollen and sensitive, God how long had he licked at her for, she still felt so slippery and she could hear the sounds her body was making where he was pounding into her and Nile-</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome back” Booker panted, smirking down from above her, and Nile couldn’t stand to see that damn wicked look right now because she had been fucking right and she reached up to grab him by the ears and drag him down to her level.</p><p> </p><p>The vicious rhythm that he was keeping barely faltered, as she bit her way into his mouth, whining when he bit right back and let his weight pin her to the bed. Then even though she had authorized no such thing he pulled back. </p><p> </p><p>Nile hardly had the time or the breath to voice her complaint as he turned her over and pulled her back by the legs and shoved back into her, somewhere floating in her head was the thought that she had felt her pussy flexing for him when he pulled out of her and the realization that she had been feeling the scratch of her jeans against her inner thighs, she was feeling the sting and hearing the jangle of his belt buckle as it smacked against the underside of her ass, and the sound that erupted out of her chest was something deep and plaintive. </p><p> </p><p>He was still fully dressed.</p><p> </p><p>She hadn't even <em> seen </em> his dick. </p><p> </p><p>Nile was getting grunt fucked into her fucking comforter by Booker the Hooker and she hadn't even seen his dick. A hysterical little giggle bubbled out of her throat and she heard Booker groan behind her. She wanted him closer, yesterday. She reached her free arm back to reel him in by the tshirt and nearly wailed as the move shifted his angle forward and deeper.</p><p> </p><p>There was a rumble vibrating through her back again. He was laughing, he was still laughing, Jesus <em> fuck </em> and now that she had pulled all his weight onto her again his hand was free to leave her hip and scrape across her belly and down to her clit. Nile was whining again, <em> fuck she was so easy for him </em>, </p><p> </p><p>and she could swear she had gotten wetter </p><p>and her tits were being dragged against her blankets by the force that he was riding her with and his face was leaving beard burn along her jaw as he kissed down toward her face </p><p>and fuck she was crying gasping </p><p>and her thighs were so wet </p><p>and her clit felt like stars </p><p>and her chest fucking burned</p><p>and-</p><p> </p><p>In the morning, Nile has to admit that Andy was right , She absolutely got her money's worth and the website was legit. The hourly price that she gets billed for doesn't even include the 90 minutes (maybe it was more her memory is hazy on those details) of mind melting foreplay. It figures the best lay that she’s had since undergrad is one she paid for but then again that was the entire point of paying to get laid.</p><p> </p><p>She ends up opening an account with the site, looking into a couple of their options and plans <em> (they have plans!?!?!) </em> Because maybe she cant afford a full service kinda habit but some of the a la carte options(skype, text, phone sex) look really good knowing that Booker would be on the other side of the screen</p><p> </p><p>For his part, Booker is also super into Nile, cuz she was responsive as hell and sounded beautiful underneath him, but it's still his job. Maybe he'll decide to offer her a continuation on the "free till the first orgasm" thing even though he tends to use that as bait for new clients but he figures he'll wait and see if she even sets up another appointment. After all, she did seem pretty off kilter at first. He’s not hard up for clients though and he does this because he's good at making people feel safe and at ease even when he's tying them up or wielding a flogger and he likes it.</p><p> </p><p>He's surprised to see that Nile's made an account but he can’t deny that he’s pleased. The  things she wants all track with what he saw from her Sunday night. All  things considered it's a great situation for him so he kinda mark's her down in his head as "new client, nervous but fun," dashes out a quick standard enough sounding email giving her some excuse for why that asterisk doesn't apply in her situation and keeps it moving.</p><p> </p><p>Niles next appointment with Booker is phone sex, which she figures will be a bit less intense for her since there’s gonna be physical distance between them, but Booker surprises her again by starting things out by starting to text her before her actual appointment, asking how she felt the morning after.</p><p>
  <b> You doing ok? </b>
</p><p>
  <b>yeah im fine </b>
</p><p>
  <b>looking forward to 6?</b>
</p><p>
  <b> Lol yeah</b>
</p><p>
  <b> how were you in the morning</b>
</p><p>
  <b>little sore a bit tired </b>
</p><p>
  <b>did you like that</b>
</p><p>
  <b>? ?? </b>
</p><p>
  <b>did you like waking up sore? </b>
</p><p>
  <b>You said you wanted to get worn out? Were you? </b>
</p><p>
  <b>oh Yeah. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Definitely </b>
</p><p>
  <b>how did it feel?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Like i got wrecked  jesus what do you think</b>
</p><p>
  <b> I dont know thats why im asking…..?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Fuck…. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Like was missing something like </b>
</p><p>
  <b>……….</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I felt empty </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Like you wanted more</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Or needed it?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Needed yea</b>
</p><p>
  <b>what did you do about that </b>
</p><p>
  <b>jesus booker…</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>id like to think that that you touched yourself,</b>
</p><p>
  <b>rode your own fingers a while like you were rode my face</b>
</p><p>
  <b>But that probably wasnt enough for you was it</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Nile didn’t want to tell him yes. She didn’t want to tell him how she had laid in bed pressing the invisible bruises he’d left on her hips until she ached. Nile definitely wasn't going to have said a damn thing about how much she’d wished she’d shelled out for the whole night so she could have climbed back on him for round two or how she’d frantically gotten herself off in the shower one hip pressed hard into the tile and her mind flitting between the memories of how Booker had been moaning against her cunt as he licked  her and the way he’d pinched at her tits and made her gasp from digging his thumb into the arch of her foot, and how wet it had sounded when... </p><p> </p><p>Her phone wasn’t buzzing and Booker wasnt typing anything. He was waiting for a response from Nile first.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>It wasnt </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Nile wanted to add a frowning emoji to take some of the weight out of the moment or something but her fingers were still hovering, undecided over the screen when a response came.</p><p>
  <b>I didnt think it would be</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You were greedy for me</b>
</p><p>
  <b>……….</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You were fucking desperate</b>
</p><p> </p><p>By the time Nile answered the phone at 6 on the nose, she’s soaked and so ready to get off that she almost regrets not just booking another full session cost be damned. So yeah less pressure maybe, but no less intense. Afterwards, Nile feels far more exhausted than she thinks phone sex should warrant but she still cant resist asking: </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Do you do that for all your clients?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Just the interesting ones  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She huffed skeptically into the phone, <em> Try the other one it’s got bells </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I mean full service is full service right? Foreplay is to sex as sexting is to phone sex.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I cannot believe you just spoke an analogy out loud </em>
</p><p>
  <em> . </em>
</p><p>
  <em> So uh what are you doing for Christmas? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Is the afterglow gone already? I must not have my job as well this time </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> Stop that, I just, I dunno, feel like I should know more about someone who's making me feel this good </em>. Nile winced inwardly. Orgasms made her stupidly honest.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Well in that case you should know, I will spend Christmas eating Thai takeout and watching Die hard as all fine upstanding Jewish people do. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh, Well in that case uh Yippie Kai Yay? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He laughed on the other end of the line and Nile had a visceral memory of feeling that laughter vibrate through while he drove into her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Merry Christmas to you too Nile </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Booker kindly forgets to mention that texting is technically a separate service. She <em> is </em> interesting, or at least he finds her interesting, He might have a new favorite client.. And since he’s not hurting for cash or anything if he keeps cutting her costs it wont make any problems for him and has the added benefit of him not feeling like a trash bag for charging her standard rates for sex that he’s enjoying considerably more than usual</p><p> </p><p>Nile decides over Christmas that she's gonna give something a try, she can't deny that she legit feels better it's been just over a month and she’s unblocked on her writing, finally making headway on her research and she just lacks the vicious ball of tension that had made itself a home in her spine, so she calls Booker and asks him if he can effectively be a short term Dom for her. In the regular orgasms and head shrinking way so she can just give him control of all the sex things  and focus on finishing her thesis and dissertation writing and her job as a TA. He agrees and they work out a Schedule and it’s on.</p><p> </p><p>Nile is bowled over the day that Booker reveals himself to be a massive geek about linguistics and art and he ends up looking through her thesis about the cultural impact of Artistic reparations and repatriation. He’s able to point her to better translations of one of her sources and can actually help her parse some of the denser old French texts that she’s been working with. When she has to reschedule one of their appointments, she also learns that he apparently does art therapy with foster kids and is worried for a minute that she’s dreaming in a coma or something because what. So between his being a stealth sweetheart, arguing through her work with her occasionally and fucking her blind on a bi weekly basis, Nile has decided that she's dedicating her dissertation to Andy and her Magnificent Advice.</p><p> </p><p>Booker is super into how Nile’s mind works, she ends up actually explaining her thesis and dissertation to him one night when they’re fucked out and waiting for takeout and he’s lowkey stunned because it's not a niche topic but the approach that she’s taking kinda blows his mind. </p><p> </p><p>He ends up spending longer and longer at her place on the nights when neither of them have anything to worry about the next day, showing up early relaxing while she finishes work and relishing the way Nile moves around him when she knows he’s watching and waiting and then taking his time edging her closer and closer to incoherence. </p><p> </p><p>One of those days, Nile lets him in, looking tense around the eyes, and when Booker asks her what's wrong she tells him that she has to teach a virtual class, do the lecture because the professor had an emergency.</p><p> </p><p>When Booker asks why she didn’t just cancel, Nile genuinely draws up short because she never even considered canceling or even asking him to just not to come over early. Booker is looking at her knowingly and she cant even with his face so she just shoves him into a chair that's out of the view of the camera and logs in. </p><p> </p><p>Watching Nile teach is ...different. It’s one thing for her to kinda be a dick with him. They both get off on Nile being a brat and him “punishing her” for it. Booker hadn’t considered the inverse though so watching Nile run the lecture/discussion from her living room and shutting down people in the chat and on mic who get out of line… It's maybe kind of a revelation to him because of course she has a life and personality outside of being on her back and knees for him, but the entire steering the discussion, run-this-shit thing that's happening is intriguing. Booker’s thinking maybe he should sit in one day for one of the seminar sessions that he knows she regularly handles as part of the TA thing.  </p><p> </p><p>Booker takes his time with her that evening. Nile was a little puzzled by the heat he was looking at her with after the class finished, but she clued in pretty fast. She should be rewriting a chunk of her dissertation but instead she spends most of the early evening teasing Booker. He decides that she can put her mouth to much better use and even after he’s fucked Nile’s throat until her eyes are streaming and her voice is hoarse, she still has the audacity to ask Booker <em> Are you sure you wouldn’t rather have me to teach you a thing or two? </em> So yeah, he takes her time with her, makes her beg, and doesn't let her come until her voice is damn near completely gone and she’s near tears again. </p><p> </p><p>Booker gets Nile settled in bed under her blankets after, brings her a glass of water water and all and he’s going to let himself out of her apartment, but Nile grabs his wrist before he leaves the room and asks him to stay and he really shouldn’t but he also can’t say no to how she’s looking at him, and ….. aftercare right?! He should definitely stay for aftercare reasons. So Booker gets his clothes back off and gets in bed and throws an arm over Nile when she curls up against him.</p><p> </p><p>Nile wakes up in the morning and at some point in the night she became the big spoon which is fine with her, but eventually when she feels less well rested and cared for she will schedule a time to lose her shit a little over how Booker looks in her bed and how much she missed waking up with another person. As it is, Nile goes to make breakfast because she’s goddamn starving and she invited him to stay so she should at least be a good host. They both act like everything is normal when and Booker just starts crashing whenever he’s there after midnight because it's easy.</p><p> </p><p>Nile ignores the fluttering in her chest the night that Booker sends her food when she cancels to cram for something “<em> cant study or fuck on an empty stomach </em>” and Nile is laughing but very carefully not looking at the fondness that the message makes her feel. She does not have time for that. Either way he ordered damn near enough food for a week, so she figures he’ll be around to eat some of it himself. She tips like a wild thing on her next bill, and also does a very good job of not noticing that the dollar amount is nowhere near what it should be. It’s a Thing to Deal With in June.</p><p> </p><p>Spring break comes around and Nile’s grinding like a madwoman. She misses/ignores several texts from Booker in the first weekend of the break which is hardly a big deal, Booker knows what's up. But then she cancels an appointment and doesn't pick up either time when he calls to make sure that Nile hasn't set everything on fire and fled to a cave in France to become an artisanal hermit like her heard her discussing with someone called Jay once. And after that is when Booker shows up at her place fully prepared for the minor breakdown he’s probably about to walk into.</p><p> </p><p>Nile opens the door thinking its going to be the cops or a neighbor or something because she’s been given a noise complaint or two and she was admittedly having a cathartic wail on her bathroom floor for 10 minutes before her break was over and she had to go back to dealing with the utter shitshow of finding first hand and second hand sources on racial and social tension in France following the second abolition of slavery and the June Uprisings and how instability that it caused is the base that all arguments against repatriation are based and how that fundamentally proves that the ouroboros of racism can only be disrupted by immediate actions to rectify past error.</p><p> </p><p>Instead of having to explain all of this to a peace officer or Celeste and/or Andrei from the apartment above hers, Nile gets a Booker. A Booker who is armed with pasta that smells homemade and the softest looking blanket she has ever seen (Nile has seen softer blankets but it's Tuesday and the last time she saw her bed was last week) and <b>Coffee</b></p><p> </p><p>Booker gives Nile One Hour to Wrap Her Shit Up and he makes her stick to it. Then he feeds her (she was right the pasta was homemade, and dear god this man can cook too it's unfair) and makes her sleep. She looks at the coffee longingly and he tells her in no uncertain terms that is for him.</p><p> </p><p>While Nile sleeps Booker looks at the chunks of her writing that she seems most stressed over, leaves her some notes but most tells her that it's fine (because she can’t make sources that don’t exist materialize.) And then he gets to work moving all the academic shit from her living room to her desk, because Booker Has Made Plans.</p><p> </p><p>Booker has gotten a good idea of what kind of things work for Nile, what she likes and loves and what she can only take so much of because she loves it but it’s A Lot, and reading the room so to speak, this is an occasion where A Lot is called for.</p><p> </p><p>Nile wakes up and Booker’s drawn up a bath and she feels absurdly gentle with him as she soaks and he helps her put her locs up into buns and rubs the kinks out of her neck </p><p>He asks her if she's ok with trusting him to do what he wants with her, Nile protests <em> I really need to get more work done I just </em> but Booker shakes his head at her and she trails off</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You've been working for how many days straight? </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>  2 really but </em> , A Look,  <em> Okay closer to 4 but- </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It's 6pm take the next 12 hrs off trust me then you can spend the rest of the week face first in Greek law and French history and all the African statuary you can stand. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She laughs fine <em> Ok fine </em>, </p><p> </p><p><em> Are you sure, </em> he confirms and Booker gets A Look from her this time, then a soft reply from Nile <em> yes, 12 hrs won't be the end of the world  </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Will you let me do what I want with you </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Don't I always </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Yes but this might be more intense than than usual </em>
</p><p>Which gives Nile pause because intense has kinda been the name of the game here. Every time they meet or talk leaves her fucked out, loveworn, and at least a little bit exhilarated, so she can't quite imagine what would be more than that.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What did you have in mind exactly </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He tells her. <em> I want you to stop thinking for the rest of the night and I want to hurt you to make that happen.  </em></p><p> </p><p>The way he says these things is always so simple, <em> You're not going to come until you beg, </em> and <em> I want you to ride me until your thighs give out, </em> and <em> You're going to sit on my face until I've had my fill. </em></p><p> </p><p>Nile says Yes.</p><p> </p><p>Booker starts with a blind fold, her head scarf, and before he sits down with her he slides a bullet vibe into her. He doesn't do anything with it and it’s his so Nile doesn't know it has a remote. He settles her down with her head in his lap and just gentles Nile into a calm headspace where she’s aware of her body and his and her nakedness but lulled by his one hand brushing over her side and breast and the other tracing circles on the side of her neck. </p><p> </p><p>Then after nearly half an hour Booker takes his hands away and turns on the vibe.</p><p>Nile jolts and whines, she wants his touch back  and she's told if she wants his hands back that she has to do one other thing, she agrees desperately because she <em> needs </em> his touch the cost doesn't matter to her.</p><p> </p><p>The cost is nipple clamps; which is evil because Booker knows exactly how sensitive her tits are, but Booker also knew Nile would say yes.</p><p> </p><p>He turns up the vibe by another setting and Nile’s back arches. He was right, it is a lot because the vibrator is small enough but has a vicious curve to it but her head is in his lap and his hands are on her, where they belong. To be exact his hands are fondling her chest, but he's ignoring her tits. He's obviously ignoring her tits, and Nile is so very tempted to use her hands and make him stop or just touch herself but she knows that if she does…. She knows better.</p><p> </p><p>The pain from the first clamp going on ruins the orgasm she was building up to, and when Nile cries over it, Booker makes sure that she's okay, puts the second clamp on and tells her that <em> Fuck Nile you’re doing amazing </em> and <em> Look at you actually being good for me for once </em> and <em> You have no idea how you look, its fuckin gorgeous, you’re perfect like this </em>and then he cranks the vibe up another level when just as she’s settling</p><p> </p><p>Booker is hard under Nile’s cheek and she shifts to her side hoping she can get her mouth on him even through his jeans but the action changes the weight on the clamps, and<em> it hurts </em> buts she gasps and she gushes and she has to ride it out first and then she asks him, pleads with him to fill her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Booker looks down at her wanton and writhing and hums and says<em> Not Yet </em>   and changes pattern of the vibrations without turning the intensity down at all and Nile fucking wails and comes and Booker doesn’t even pretend like he’s going to give her a chance to come down gently. He just tugs at the chain that connects the clamps, and pushes the intensity of vibe up again and <em> god how high could it go </em>.</p><p> </p><p>Booker tells Nile that he wants one more, he wants to see her come again but she can't, Nile just knows that she can’t.  Her toes are curled up so hard it hurts, her stomach is clenching, her legs are shaking, she notices the couch is slippery under her, but Nile just can't get there. </p><p> </p><p>Booker relaxes the vibrator and the waves that had been making her stomach quiver eased off. Nile felt like Booker was moving closer but he sounded farther away. He was asking if it was too much, Nile shook her head in a way that felt more like a shiver or aftershock. It wasn't enough but it was too much at the same time. The pattern of the vibration changed again it felt like it was almost rolling inside her now, it reminded Nile of his tongue, fuuuck she would kill for Bookers mouth right now and she told him so.</p><p> </p><p>She felt Booker lean forward and for a wild moment she thought he was going to give her just what she asked for, but then one of his hands landed on her right nipple and his teeth descended on her left and the vibrator rocketed back to its previous frequency and Nile barely registered how she had just drenched her own couch before she blacked out.</p><p> </p><p>Nile woke up on her side in her bed. Booker had finally decided to undress and was in his briefs next to her. The lights were low, her hair had come down and the blind fold was gone. But the pressure of the vibe was still inside of her and the tightness around her nipples had only eased, not disappeared. She must not have been out that long.</p><p> </p><p>Nile rolled partially onto her back and looked up at Booker, looking back down at her. He offered her a water bottle and she took it.</p><p><em> Can I blame you for ruining my couch? </em> He grinned</p><p>
  <em> I’ll have you know that while you were getting more beauty sleep I single handedly cleaned up every bit of the mess you made. </em>
</p><p>Nile squirmed a little thinking about how he might have cleaned up after her and her thoughts were clearly showing on her face, because Booker dragged his nails over her ribs making Nile gasp and setting of a cascade of reactions as her cunt tightened and her chest bounced and He watched it all with great satisfaction.</p><p><em> That's the least you could’ve done </em>, she snarks. Booker shifts his hips and hooks a finger through the chain running between her breasts and pulls her forward, forcing Nile to roll on to her knees over his leg, shifting the vibe inside her deeper and putting the full dangling weight of the clamps on her tits. Nile is eye level with his dick, hard under the heather grey cotton and leaking for a while by the looks of it. He looks at her and He runs a hand over her jaw under her locs and grips the back of her neck.</p><p><em> It's the least you could do </em>, he echoes softly. </p><p>Nile takes a breath and goes to work.</p><p> </p><p>(Nile comes 3 more times because Booker really is that kind of a bastard and After her 5th orgasm Andrei and Celeste do call the Peace Officer and Nile is in no state to answer the door and Booker makes her promise to be quiet so she sobs her way through the 6th in his lap with her teeth sunk into the space between his shoulder and neck and then sleeps 3 hours over the 12 hour work moratorium)</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It’s hardly the first time that Booker stays the night. But it is the first time that Indus calls Nile while they’re both in bed, because he is a garbage brother who calls final year Grad Students before 9 am <em> because can't let that military discipline slip/what if you need a wake up call/Freemans always answer for family </em> . It is definitely the first time Indus sees Booker though and in his sister's bed at 8:35 in the morning with some epic bedhead that Indy doesn’t want to consider too closely. Like a good little brother, he assumes that anyone in his sisters bed at this time of morning while she's finishing up a dissertation and is <em> too busy to come home for anything but Easter Sunday Momma but I swear I will be there and I will bring the deviled eggs </em> must be the real deal, and turns around to shout at Momma Freeman, who is genuinely surprised and curious (and a tad bit a troll herself) and insists that Booker should come with Nile to BBQ brunch on Easter that coming weekend.  Nile deeply apologetic like <em> Shit I'm sorry you definitely didn't sign up for this </em> and Booker laughs it off with a joke about how he doesn’t care as long as there's something he can eat and Nile immediately calls her Mom before she buys her customary Freeman Family Fuckton of (Pork) Ribs </p><p> </p><p>Nile has a whole separate set of kittens over bringing her Jewish Pro Dom home to her African American Methodist family for Easter and promptly starts warning him about the potential landmines. Which boils down to<em> I’m pretty sure one of my uncles is closeted and his awful wife is a beard feel free to offend her </em> and <em> My brother is cool, like he might gimme some hell but I have blackmail on him for ages </em> . and <em> Please just don't my make momma or grandmommas cry </em> , and Booker is all <em> Please, Moms Love Me </em> and then Nile tries to smother him with a pillow for the look on his face when he said it</p><p> </p><p>Nile’s Awful Aunt Sheryl corners alone her on the porch after lunch and is talking shit to Nile about how its so wonderful that you finally brought a man home you really wasted so much time chasing girls around and I was especially worried about that bald one, I mean there's nothing wrong with having some youthful fun here and there, but really you should have settled down and stopped that nonsense years ago. </p><p> </p><p>And Nile is just rage frozen cuz her Aunt was always rude af but its always been some petty fuckery none of this ugly ass homophobic bullshit not to mention Nile had told Sheryl plenty of times to cut that petty shit out or at least keep it away from her and now she’s on a whole ‘nother level straight to Niles face  and Nile doesn’t even have words. </p><p> </p><p>Booker takes a look at the situation and interjects calm as can be about how he’s never had any problem being someone's youthful fun especially if it pays well. Sheryl is stunned. Indy who was about to read Sheryl for filth completely just stops dead and gives him a look that says  <em> Pays Well?!?!?!?!?!  </em> But Booker is looking at Nile who has gone from murderous to gleeful in about 2 seconds. Sheryl is honest to god starting to make a noise like a tea kettle and  Booker <em> croons </em> at Nile poison sweet, <em> I think they’ve got me pegged baby </em> . And Nile knows a good set up when she sees one and can't let that one go without asking  <em> Why do Sheryl and Indy get a turn before me </em> and Sheryl flies off the handle. She’s shouting about sin this and Jesus that and fornication and abomination and how dare he speak like that and how dare Nile bring home someone like this and Nile throws Indy a look and she hurries off to go find her Mom and Uncle who have separately heard the sound of Sheryl Having A Moment and started moving towards the porch anyways </p><p> </p><p>Bookers not done though and as soon as she stops shouting to breathe, He cuts her rant off by telling her that the only present sin he can think of, apart from not paying top dollar to appreciate Adonai’s creation, would being so cruel to the family that she's been brought into and even all that aside sexuality is a precious blessing from God and to share it with Nile in any way is a gift.</p><p> </p><p> Mama Freeman and Uncle Copley only get to hear that very last bit because; Booker knows how to use his inside voice and wasn't showing his ass to a guest <em> on Easter Sheryl Really? </em> But Indus Freeman who was standing in the doorway having been happily rendered the Great State of Illinois’ Most Redundant Back-up heard <b>all of it</b> and unlike his Big Sister, Indy is not an Type A ass, control freak, idiot who can’t see anything but her godforsaken dissertation. The White Boy is Sprung as fuck for Nile and if Indus knows anything about her, she’s not gonna do Shit about it anytime soon. His sister is a fucking disaster.</p><p> </p><p>Afterward Indy with Strategic Uncle Backup from Copley give Booker some shovel talk because James Copley knows his niece; she’s brilliant but has tunnel vision like a motherfucker and this guy would have given his brother in law an ulcer. Indy can see how Nile is looking at this guy (I mean she left him alone with Indy, who has all the good ass blackmail) and matter what this guy says about getting paid, he’s not gonna let any kinda person white, male, sex worker or otherwise fuck with his big sis. </p><p> </p><p>Booker is low key amused by Indy right up until he remembers that shit he is super into this woman who is only gonna be seeing him for like 2 more months and he should probably get his shit together and say something but also fuck him because he is literally in this situation because she had no time for a partner and wanted to focus on her finishing her Masters and he would be an ass to distract her from that and he has only the barest reason to believe that she would want anything beyond staying friends once this is over. </p><p> </p><p>Because Booker knows first hand how easy it is to have amazing sex with someone with out falling for them. Because that’s <em> his </em> job and exactly how he got into this mess.</p><p> </p><p>The Tuesday after Easter, Nile is out for drinks and wings with Andy and Jay and regales them with the tale of Booker shutting Sheryl down and Jay, who’s had the misfortune of meeting Sheryl, is all <em> So you're keeping him right? </em> And Nile kinda looks sideways at Andy who clocks it and then starts laughing so hard she gets hot sauce in her eye, and Jay is clearly confused. Because Jay knows Nile has a regular hookup and obvs Andy has all the details, but Nile just kinda leapt in with the Easter story and didn’t bother to connect the two and as soon as Jay gets up to speed she screeching that Nile <em> brought your MAGIC ORGASM MAN home to meet YOUR MOTHER AT EASTER?!?! </em> and Andy is all like <em> I expect my Gratitude Fruit Basket for saving your sex life AND finding you Mr Nile Freeman before the engagement thnx v. much </em></p><p> </p><p>And Nile wants to fall into the floor because why are her only two single(ish) friends absolute Animals. And Jay is doing dramatic readings of Nile’s post Booker fugue state texts to Andy </p><p>
  <b>&lt;im sry jay bb what we had was infact transcended dunt get me wrong&gt;</b>
</p><p>
  <b>&lt;But like im txtn from the astral plane.On Some Im doing molly with Prince, fucking NIRVANA shit…&gt;</b>
</p><p>
  <b>&lt;Like his tongue is a genunie wonder of the mdrn world and i studied those fuckers irl&gt;</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Andy is crying into her beer. Nile lets them get it out before she’s like<em> Yeah yeah fuck off It’s not like that  He’s amazing but I don't have time so nah </em></p><p> </p><p>And Jay and Andy both get kinda sober like because Jay and Nile were a Very Good Thing, so she knows very well what a Committed Nile looks like and understands that Nile doesn't just bring people home willy nilly because she had been the Literal First.  </p><p> </p><p>And Andy is intimately familiar with the potential complications of a short term d/s fling and Is Concerned for Nile’s emotions but also like her mental state because Nile was only keeping it together with her fingernails and sheer will at the end of last semester.</p><p> </p><p>But Nile is firm that<em> It’s not a Serious Thing and it probably wouldn’t work out anyways </em> So Jay kinda jokes tells her that she might wanna tell her momma that and Andy straight up just reminds her to <em> be careful because dopamine is a helluva drug, and you’re on the other side of it from what you're used to right now </em>. Nile is kinda unnerved by how the conversation got all serious outta nowhere and she finishes her drink and heads home. </p><p> </p><p>And in the 30 minute walk back to her place, sweet, stressy, type A Nile promptly works herself into some shit over it. Because she really cant take a crash right now academically, and Jay is right it was absolutely crazy of her to bring Booker home. What was she even thinking, and even if she’s head over heels for this guy she’s like his employer and … Oh god, she really is into him and he’s a freaking professional on like 3 different levels and she is such and idiot, because Andy’s right she’s all attached and he could literally drop her as a client when the fuck ever and then where would she be. </p><p>And by the time Nile’s tossed and turned herself to sleep, she’s decided that first thing in the morning before she meets with her advisor, she’s gotta tie this thing off before she does anymore damage.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile Booker has his shit together enough to decide that next time he sees Nile he’s gonna ask her out, out right. At first he just figured that yeah of course he liked Nile, she’s smart and funny and sweet as hell and demanding when she wants to be but he hardly minds (<em> he reeeally doesn’t mind </em>) and he was spending a lot of time with her so yeah, he’s gonna feel more for her than he would for another client. After this weekend he kinda needed to cut the shit with himself though. He’s never agreed to be part of anyone’s life like this client or otherwise and the only reason he did was because he wanted to spend more time with Nile. And he cared about her enough to be checking up on here even when they didn't have any appointments .And he wanted to spend more time with her and go home with her because… he definitely wants to be  her boyfriend. And she should probably know that before she keeps fucking him. She asked for a Dom not a boyfriend and he’d be the worst kinda scum if he didn’t deal with that upfront. </p><p> </p><p>Nile Does The Thing and calls Booker as soon as she’s caffeinated, and he sounds surprised to be hearing from her so early in the day but also please and for a second Nile really truly wavers because this has been so good and She really kinda wants to keep him but she’s looking at her phone and the number is his, but like its his work phone because this is his J-O-B, and he’s not Julia Roberts and she is abso-fucking-lutly not Richard Gere and maybe its the most inconvenient time ever but she’s just fucking gotta because no ones life should resemble a shitty 90’s romcon this much.</p><p> </p><p>She leads with the easiest thing; she’s been lucky that she had financial aid enough to start the semester with and TA-ing doesn't pay anywhere near enough for her to have been making responsible money choices but orgasms are a helluva drug and <em> I can't afford this </em> tumbles out of her mouth and she almost doesn't even regret that but she can practically hear the record scratch.</p><p> </p><p>Booker recovers quickly though and starts to say T<em> he money doesn’t  mat- </em>and Nile cuts him off because she’s not taking that out, she doesn't want to even hear Booker say it. </p><p><em> Don’t you dare. We both know there’s no way you’ve been charging me your regular rates and I- I don’t want charity or pity or whatever made you do that. </em> Nile hears him take a breath to keep talking but instead of pausing to let him speak she steamrollers on because yeah she’s got inertia now but listening to Booker, Nile knows that would kill her momentum and she’s Just. Fucking. Gotta. <em> I Just.. I don't have </em> <em> time </em> <em> for it, I really need to focus  and I’m not in a place to start something right now, and even if I was just because you Dom for me doesn't make you my boyfriend. We both know that. I’ve barely got 2 months until my defense and I've already spent....I just need to walk away from this right now and I need you to respect that.  </em></p><p> </p><p>And Booker can’t say shit to that because she’s right and he knew all of this and he doesn't much feel like charging her anymore and hasn’t in a while but money is hardly the only complicated part of this and what he wants here doesn't matter as long as Nile is saying no. So Booker does as she asks, Nile closes her account, and Booker clears all of her afternoons and nights from his calendar. Nile gets a text from a number she’s never seen before the next morning that says <em> If you ever need me, this is where you can find me. 24/7 I’ll pick up for you B </em></p><p>Nile puts that in a mental box along with all of the past 5 months and shoves it as far back in her brain as she can.</p><p> </p><p>Nile stonewalls him. Booker gets it because he definitely overstepped and he probably made a bad move bringing up the money thing at all. He knew Nile specifically did not want a partner while she was dealing with her thesis. He would have been better off just not saying anything or making an excuse and just cutting his losses or something and… He’s just sad as hell and pissed at himself for fucking up a good thing before it even got off the ground. </p><p> </p><p>Nile is fine, she really is. Nile is a pro at compartmentalization and she just has to get through 2 months of writing and grading and revisions and then this will be over and she can unpack… whatever all that was. But she can’t do it now. And maybe she sleeps on her couch more than her bed, it’s because she’s working her ass off.  In mid May ,Andy damn near loses her shit when she finds Nile asleep at one of the desks in the office that the 3 TA’s share. It’s the 3rd time Nile’s fallen asleep there in as many weeks and she’s using a stack of graded papers as a pillow and then its even worse cause when Andy wakes Nile to make her go home, Nile’s stalling for a reason not to go, because she cannot fucking focus in her apartment anymore and Andy just looks at her like she’s so tired and then Nile is stress crying and Andy Does Not Cry but the two of them are hugging and getting a Masters sucks. </p><p>Nile goes home with Andy, and shares a ridiculously late dinner with Andy and Quynh, and she fully intends to sleep on the couch, but Quynh looks insulted and Andy looks  like she’s going to shake her, so Nile lets herself get dragged to their bedroom and she passed out cuddled between the two of them.</p><p> </p><p>In the morning Andy and Nile share coffee before heading back to campus and Andy looks at Nile who despite a solid 7ish hours of sleep, Nile is still distinctly twitchy at the edges.</p><p><em> “You know you can't ignore whatever this is into extinction, right?” </em>Andy says even though they both know exactly what This is. Nile doesn’t say anything, but at the very least she starts making sure to leave campus by 10.</p><p> </p><p>Nile reaches out a week before her defense, because she is stressed and weak and sleeping like hell, and freaking out and she definitely fucked up the last thing that was keeping her sane because grading finals and prepping and revision and job hunting is all just So Much.  She apologizes for ghosting and  neither of them <em> need </em> to say that they have feelings because it's so painfully obvious to them and everyone they know. They spend the first 20 minutes at the café laughing about the fact that they are stupid. Booker says something about compound gigolo/himbo rights that nearly makes Nile cry, Nile blames dissertation brain worms, Booker makes a blonde joke and Nile comes back with <em> What else could you expect from a control freak? </em></p><p> </p><p>And Booker gets a little less relaxed, in a very specific way and Nile feels a burn in her chest and then on her face, and fuck she is so glad he can’t see her blush but she can’t quite bring herself to make eye contact with him now anyways, so much for natural advantages right? Booker is leaning into the table now, like he's telling a secret and murmurs, “If you’ve got control issues I’m pretty sure I can find a way to help with that” And yeah the joking part of this meeting is over. </p><p> </p><p>They talk about her relative (in)experience and his likes/dislikes. She talks about her control issues and he brings up his issues with facing emotional confrontations. Tops and Bottoms and Switches, and switches and floggers and collars and service and praise and shame and they both get hoarse, but not from the talking. It feels wildly exposed discussing all of this out in the open right before Memorial Day and there are so many people who could see the heat in his eyes or the crossing and tightening of her thighs but they’re genuinely too lost in their thing and each other to feel anything but sparks.</p><p> </p><p>She asks if she can call him when she needs to talk through things this last week or just to distract herself. Booker says he has no problem with that cause he has to earn his keep somehow and give her a reason to keep him and Nile barely misses a beat before she kicks out at his smug wicked shin under the table. Booker offers to come through the night before her defense, so she doesn't get herself all bent out of shape again, and then he reconsiders and he simply tells her to expect him and Nile presses her thighs back together, because he’s not asking and she knows exactly what that means for her( his hands pulling her hair up from her neck, the warmth of his thigh under her cheek, the darkness of the blind fold and the comfort of knowing that no matter what his hands were going to do to her she was good as long as she was with Book)</p><p> </p><p>The weight of the conversation and the words they use make it crystal clear that he’s <em> All in this as a relationship now, is that okay with you? </em> And yeah, she’s In too.</p><p> </p><p>Nile defends her thesis and dissertation magnificently after a good ass night of massages (for her) and head (for them) and eight full hours of sleep because Booker will make sure she doesn't spend the night before her defense stressed especially even in if means being on his knees until she's too exhausted to speak much less get out of bed and pace.</p><p> </p><p>Nile gets her Masters and Booker is sitting with her family at graduation; cracking jokes with her brother, who is already trying to figure out if he can get away with telling this story at the wedding and making Sheryl uncomfortable, because she’s a miserable hypocrite. </p><p> </p><p>Booker continues to do the Dom thing he just stops literally sticking his dick in other people and is actually super into the fact that Nile isn’t willing to share all of him and its not like he doesn't have other skills, even outside of sex work.</p><p> </p><p>Booker argues that Nile should gets refund for everything between January and April because they were fucking dating and Nile finds out how vastly she was being under charged and is furious because the business undergrad in her is screaming bloody murder but the girlfriend has summarily swooned and Nile is mad about being charmed by the idiot who literally has been hoarding all the money she paid him, just in case.</p><p> </p><p>Indy tells Nile (on Pain of Death should he ever hear about it again and Under Great Personal Duress) about the Easter Sunday Sheryl Smackdown of ‘23 and the Post Game Shovel Talk. Nile gives him a hug and a kiss and goes home to make sure her harness still fits. </p><p> </p><p>After confirming that she’s not Intruding on a Family Moment or anything* Booker and Nile take a long weekend for their birthdays and Hanukkah and their anniversary and Nile makes a slightly more honest man out of him several times over. </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>“Are you sure that it's okay for me to take you away from your family during Hanukkah? I really don't wanna start off on the wrong foot with your folks?”</p><p> </p><p>“My family won’t give a damn as long as I bring you home for Yom Kippur, and I did. Mon Ange, if it's a choice between you or latkes and sufganiyot with my freezing my ass off in Verdun with my entire family, I would choose to celebrate ‘the miracle of the oil’ by eating you out for 8 days straight Every.vTime. ” </p><p> </p><p>“Hmmmmm, well it's a bit ambitious but I’m pretty sure I’ve more than earned that kind of treatment, so maybe we should leave early?”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I fully meant to work it but Nile is a stress baker and when she’s really out of it she get stress baked to cuz Nile treats herself</p><p>A long distance thank you to Hozier, Bad Bunny, Florence, TV on the Radio, Muse, Baroness, Mastodon, Chet Faker, Missy Elliot, Queen Bey, Miss Thee Stallion, 112, and Normani for keeping me company and providing inspiration because apparently my wee bb porn muse only wants to work between the hours of 11pm and 4am</p><p>To everyone who listened to me bemoaning the writing of porn, I'm so sorry but hey, I did the thing!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>